


daddy-daughter getaway

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [128]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Parent/Child Incest, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tiffany has been trying to get close to her distant father for a while, but when she needs him to be her chaperone for a trip, she decides to make the most of this opportunity.
Series: Commissions [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 105





	daddy-daughter getaway

Because her team made the national competition, Tiffany will have to travel to compete. She takes part in softball, and her team has done amazing this season, but that is not the only reason that she is excited about getting to go on this trip. Because she has to have an adult accompany her, and because her mother is too busy and has little interest in taking her, she is going to be going on the trip with her father.

~X~

Her parents were young when they had her, perhaps too young to really know better. Young enough to be content calling her a surprise rather than an accident, and young enough to try and make the relationship work, even though it was little more than a little passion gone awry, and definitely doomed from the start.

Her mother makes it pretty clear that she could not care less about the marriage, and Tiffany is sure that she is the only reason her parents are even together. Of course, it is hard to hold any sympathy for her mother, when she also thinks it is her fault that she was even born to begin with, and that she is simply suffering the consequences of her own foolish actions.

Her father, on the other hand, distracts himself from his home life by dedicating himself to his work, leaving him very busy and with little time for either of them. His hard work and dedication lands him an important partnership, working in the city, which helps keep him away from home, and the discomfort that comes from being there.

But what nobody else knows is that it is not just his distaste for his wife that causes him to put work first. Being at home is difficult for him, not only because of that, but because of Tiffany herself. When she was younger, it was not much of a problem, but as she has begun to mature, it has become more and more difficult to trust himself around her, and he is appalled to discover that he has developed an attraction to his own daughter.

There is nothing else he can do about it, other than keep his distance from her and do his damnedest not to let his eyes wander whenever they do have to spend time together. Even so, there are times when he begins to crack, when he is not able to resist the lust that continues to grow beneath the surface.

On her most recent birthday, he gave her a birthday gift, a set of “pajamas,” that was really just risque lingerie, that he could not resist giving to her. Whether or not she understood the meaning behind the gift, he tries not to think about. There are times when he intends to rest his hand on her lower back, and finds it on her ass instead, and he never moves it as quickly as he knows he should. Kisses that are meant for her cheek will land on her lips instead, and she never seems to mind, making it all the more difficult for him to be around her.

When he is told that he has to take time off work to accompany her on her little softball trip, he almost wants to turn it down, almost wants to force her mother to be a parent for once. They will have to be alone in a hotel room, and he does not know if he can trust himself, but in the end, he agrees to go. He has missed a lot of games of hers, and he does not want her to think he doesn’t care, just because of his own burden, and on top of that, he should have the strength of will to handle being alone with her. He is not so pathetic that he will crack during their trip, he promises himself.

If only he knew what her true intentions for him were.

~X~

Because her father is so successful, she and her mother live the easy life as a result. They are well off, and she never has to want for anything, always given everything that she wants. Except there is something that money can't buy, something that she has wanted for a very long time, that only her father can give her, and it has nothing to do with his impressive salary.

When she was a bit younger, just starting to blossom into a young woman, she accidentally walked in on her father in a private moment. He had been sitting at the computer, looking at pictures of a young woman, one that could not be much older than Tiffany herself. The girl was completely naked, and her father had his hand wrapped around his cock, working it up and down.

Tiffany got a good look at her father, not as a parent figure, but as a man, and just as he reached his climax, he realized that he was not alone, looking up at her and making eye contact as he came. Immediately knowing that she had seen something she was not supposed to, she fled the room, and neither of them ever spoke of it, but she has not been able to stop thinking about it ever since.

Her father is in his thirties, and in incredible shape. She knows that he is conventionally handsome, and if not for the fact that he  _ is _ her father, it would not be so strange for her to be this attracted to him. Even with all that in mind, she could not stop her attraction from growing, deciding then and there that older men were the only men worth looking at, and that the best of them all was her own father.

She wanted his attention more than anything, and wanted to fill the void that she knew her mother left in her coldness. Once she had started watching her father, it was hard not to notice all the signs that his marriage left him unsatisfied. There was a summer that her mother spent doing god knows what, and a babysitter was left with Tiffany until late into the night, when her father would return, and fuck the young woman senseless. As soon as Tiffany had caught onto that, she would sneak down to watch them together, amazed by what she saw.

The first time that she catches them fucking, she nearly gives herself away in her surprise, but she manages to hang back and keep quiet, getting a proper look at her father’s cock as he slams it in and out of her babysitter. Each time that she lurks outside the room, spying on the two of them, she is once again awed by the size of her father’s cock, and the force with which he always fucks her babysitter.

She is not sure how he manages to fit inside of the young woman, or how he would ever be able to fit inside of her, for that matter, and with how hard he goes at it, she is sure that he would tear her right in half. Even so, she craves it, and would give anything to be in her babysitter’s place. It was simultaneously the best and worst summer of her life, getting to watch her father every night, but also having to cope with her lust on her own, knowing that someone else was in her place.

It was evident enough then that her mother was not doing her job properly, neglecting his needs in this department, but by the end of her first year of high school, she finds out just how far her father’s misplaced lust has gone, when she finds out that her babysitter was not the only one.

“Look, I know it was messed up of me to do it, but…” Rachel, her best friend, trails off awkwardly, looking off to the side. “It’s just...remember that sleepover, after Sonia snuck that stuff to school, and let us take some home? I definitely drank too much, so I was kind of out of it...I-I didn’t mean for it to happen, but you know how your dad’s kinda...well, okay, you might not see it cos he’s your dad, but he’s kinda hot, you know?”

Tiffany has to hold her tongue, not sure if she should admit to her friend or not that she definitely sees it, that she has seen it for a very long time. She shouldn’t let her jealousy show, either, even as Rachel admits to getting the chance to do something that she has only dreamed about.

“A-anyway,” she continues, after realizing that Tiffany isn’t going to say anything yet, “we didn’t go all the way or anything, it was just a blowjob. I just thought you should know because...because...well, if you were going to find out, I wanted it to be from me. I’m really sorry!”

In the end, all Tiffany can do is say that she forgives her, and tell Rachel a portion of the truth, telling her that it is because her parents have a strained marriage, and that her mother neglects her duty to her father. In the back of her mind, all she can think about is that it should have been her. Every single time, it should have been her, and if her stupid mother doesn’t realize what she’s missing out on, then she needs to be the one that he turns to.

It isn’t that she blames her babysitter, or even Rachel, for what has happened. She doesn’t even blame her father for turning to them, because it isn’t his fault that he did not realize how willing she was to fill that void. The only person that she blames in this situation is her mother, who is too stupid to realize how lucky she is, and too selfish to do what needs to be done. Now, Tiffany is going to take her rightful place, and hopefully push her mother out of the equation for good, while ensuring that her father never needs to seek pleasure with anyone else again.

~X~

Everything falls perfectly into place when it comes to getting her father to be her chaperone on the trip. Her mother is easy enough to talk out of it, because she didn’t want to come to begin with, and once she has decided that she shouldn’t have to do it, and that Tiffany’s father should “take his turn,” she is able to move onto the next stage of her plan.

It will be presented as an accident to her father, but this part is entirely intentional, and entirely on her. She looks into the details of the hotel booking for her trip, and calls the hotel herself. After a short hold, she is put through to a member of their support staff, who asks her what the problem is.

“It’s just about my room for an upcoming trip,” she says. “The booking says that I have a room with two beds, but I really only need a single. I wasn’t going to say anything, but I know the hotel is really busy that week cos of the softball tournament and all? So I thought maybe someone else might need a room with two beds more than me, and I wanted to see if I could switch, you know, just in case.”

“Oh, yes, that shouldn’t be a problem at all,” the woman on the other end says. “We have a few singles open at that time. Do you have any preference?”

“Are there any in the tower?” she asks, recalling a more secluded area of the hotel, with few rooms and a good distance from where the rest of her teammates will be, that she saw while searching the site.

“Actually, yes, we have quite a few openings in that area. It’s...not very popular, due to how separated it is from the breakfast nook, the weight room, and the pool. Are you sure you want to move up there?”

“Definitely! Do you think you can do that?”

“No problem! Just let me know your name, the room number, and the confirmation number from the booking, and we can get that fixed for you!”

With that easy fix, her plans are already well under way, and with the trip coming up soon, she can’t help her excitement at every moment. She has already finished packing, due to her excitement, and because she feels like she can’t just sit still while she waits for the trip, she decides to go over her checklist once again, to make sure that she has everything packed that she needs.

First, there is the official checklist that she and everyone else on her team has been given, with all of the essentials that she knows by now that she has packed. Beyond that, there is her personal checklist, and when she gets to the end of it, she pulls out the condoms that she has brought. There was a teen pregnancy campaign she found out about through school, which made it easy for her to get her hands on them, but now, she is not sure if she should bring them or not.

After debating over this for a while, she finally decides not to bring them, and does not put them back in her bag, even going so far as to cross them off of her checklist completely. She reasons with herself that this is revealing just how eager she is, and how, in the back of her mind, she must think that it is a sure thing. Though she has not given herself any reason to doubt why this would not work out, she also thinks that it gives off an air of desperation, and she doubts her father would find that very attractive.

But, really, the reason that she wants to leave them behind is because, at least for her first time, she would like to be able to experience that without anything getting in the way. She wants her first time to be perfect in every way, and somehow, the idea of her father wearing a condom makes it seem less than perfect. Now, she imagines the idea of doing it without any sort of protection, and she feels a shiver go down her spine, trembling as she loses herself to fantasy.

It feels as though the trip is an eternity away, even though she knows that she does not have much longer to wait.

~X~

On the day of their departure, everything seems to be going perfectly smoothly. Her father is in a good mood, and the two of them talk on the flight, more than they have been able to in a while. It is wonderful to be able to get caught up, and during that time, she is reassured of her feelings for him, knowing that there is no other man in the world for her. Once they land, they have dinner together, and it feels more like a date to her than a dinner between father and daughter. Or perhaps a mix of both.

When they leave for the hotel, she is a bit nervous, knowing that an important stage of the plan is about to come to pass, but she steadies herself, not letting this show on her face, so that she does not tip him off to it. She follows him up to the counter for the check in, and the receptionist reads off the details.

“Wait, one bed?” he asks, when they reach that part. “That can’t be right. We were supposed to have one with two beds.”

“No, it definitely says one bed here. I can’t find the details of it, but it seems like there was some sort of change,” the receptionist replies, and Tiffany thanks her lucky stars that this reception does not have access to the report of the support call. “Maybe it was a glitch?”

“And there’s nothing you can do to fix it this short notice, I’m assuming?” he asks.

“Don’t worry about,” Tiffany speaks up, wanting to dissolve the situation in case he might consider escalating it, and investigating things to find out that she is the culprit. “It’s really no problem.”

“Are you sure about that?” he asks.

“I really am sorry,” the receptionist speaks up, “but we’re fully booked, other than a few other single rooms. I would definitely fix it if I could, but I don’t think there’s anything I can do about it.”

“Really, I’m sure,” Tiffany says to her father, before saying to the receptionist, “It won’t be a problem. We can make it work, so don’t worry about it.”

Her father is at last satisfied, at least enough to agree that it won’t be a problem, and they are given their room keys so that they can go up and get settled in. It is already starting to get late, and she needs to get to bed and rest up before the fun that they are going to have the next day. She slips into the bathroom, so that she can change into her clothes to sleep in.

The white tank top has faded and grown thin from age and wear, and is a snug fit, with a low cut that gives her ample cleavage. Not only that, but there is no way for it to hide her nipples, already visible even before she begins rubbing and pinching them, so that they will be fully erect. For bottoms, all she wears is a thong, one that she has always felt perfectly hugs the shape of her ass, framing it like a fine piece of art.

Her father has already laid down in bed, so when she emerges from the bathroom, she goes to join him. She lays on top of the blankets, telling him that the room is too warm for her to get underneath all of them, though she wonders if he might think she’s cold, from a look at her nipples. He does not comment on her appearance at all, but she supposes that he must be tired from traveling- so is she, after all.

And she does not necessarily expect him to jump her on the first night. Though it would be nice to get started on it right away, she knows that she is playing a delicate game here, and has quite a bit of tricks up her sleeve that she can rely on, to make sure that she gets what she wants from him. She is certain that this will work out in her favor, so she just needs to be patient, and take this plan one step at a time.

~X~

She falls asleep easily that first night, despite her excitement involving sharing a bed with her father, and when she wakes up the next morning, she heads straight for the shower, making sure that she “accidentally” leaves her shampoo, conditioner, and soap sitting on the counter by the sink, rather than bringing them into the shower with her. This is an important stage in the plan as well, and after letting the water cascade of her for a little while, she puts it into action.

“Hey, dad?” she calls. “Dad! I need your help!”

In a moment, she hears his voice at the door. “What is it, Tiff?”

“I left my shampoo on the counter! Can you come in and pass it to me? The door isn’t locked or anything,” she says, and there is another moment of hesitation before he opens the door. Rather than waiting for him, she has the curtain pulled back, and she can see his eyes widen when he enters the bathroom and gets a good look at her, completely naked.

“Thanks so much!” she says, smiling as if this is completely normal. “I didn’t want to track water everywhere.”

“Right, of course,” he mumbles, seeming unsure of where to look as he passes her each of her toiletries. With that, he steps back quickly and closes the door behind him, leaving her alone to finish her shower. Tiffany feels a sense of satisfaction, thinking of the way he looked at her, before he had finally managed to look away. This part of her plan was definitely a success, meaning that their first full day is off to a very good start.

After her shower, she only wraps her towel around her waist before walking out of the bathroom, her breasts on display as she rejoins her father in the room. Once again, he can’t help but stare at her, before looking away and trying to think of what to say to her.

“Y-you really shouldn’t walk around like that, Tiff. I-I mean, you know, the…” He seems to be scrambling for the right thing to say, before finally arriving at the right conclusion. “The windows are open! You don’t want to walk around like that with the windows open, anyone could look in here and see you.”

“But we’re in the central tower, and we’re on such a high floor,” she replies, “so it’s unlikely that someone’s gonna actually find a way to look in our window. Right now, it’s just the two of us, and I don’t care if my  _ daddy _ ...sees me like this.” As she finishes her sentence, making sure that the emphasis is clear, she closes the distance between them, hugging him so that her breasts are squeezed against his chest.

In his surprise, she is able to steal a quick kiss from him, with a playful smile on her face. Then she turns around, letting the towel drop while she shimmies into her g-string thong, trying to play it casual, like she isn’t checking over and over again, to make sure that he is still looking at her.

She spreads her legs a bit to widen her stance, subtly before she takes her time bending over her suitcase to pick out her bra, certain that he is still staring at her. The way she is standing, with very little fabric to cover her, there is no doubt that her daddy can see it all right now. Her heart begins to pound and there is a fluttering in her stomach, her excitement nearly overwhelming her for a moment, before she regains her composure and straightens up to put on her bra.

By now, her father is not able to fight off his erection, and definitely wants out of this situation as quickly as possible, before he loses control of himself and does something that he will regret. “We should go out and explore a little bit,” he says, clearing his throat. “We have some free time to look around the capital, so we should get on that!”

“Alright, sure thing, Daddy!” she replies, her voice light and innocent, as she pulls out her clothes to get dressed. It is already apparent that she has had quite the effect on him, so if she keeps things going according to her plan, it should be no time at all before he is helpless before her, finally giving into his lust and finally giving her exactly what she wants.

The shorts that she puts on are very short, leaving hardly anything to the imagination, and she tops it off with a spaghetti strap shirt, so tight that it shows off the lines of her bra, hugging her breasts. If he thought that things would be easier for him once she got dressed, he definitely has another thing coming. Everything that she packed for the trip is revealing enough that he will have a hard time looking at her without his mind wandering exactly where she wants it to.

But once they leave the hotel, she returns to behaving as his daughter should, not wanting to push things too much while out in the open. They act like a normal father and daughter as they go out for breakfast together, before going to roam the park. Whether it is because of the slight crowds and not wanting to lose her in it, or because of something subconscious that she may have planted in him, with her efforts up until now, he keeps pulling her closer to him, until eventually, they begin walking arm in arm. It is a lovely day, one that has to end all too soon when they realize that they are running out of time and have to hurry back to the hotel for Tiffany to get changed into her uniform for the game.

The time crunch honestly makes things easier on her, because there is no need for him to question her changing in front of him. There is so little time that it only makes sense for her to start ripping her clothes off as soon as the door is closed behind them, as she scrambles to get into her uniform. She hopes that he tries to stare as much as he can, but unfortunately, she also has to get dressed quickly, and does not have much time to gauge his reaction.

~X~

After a decisive victory in their first game, her team is now guaranteed to make it to the finals. She is proud of herself and her team, though she would not have minded a loss nearly so much as her other teammates, because that would have meant less time spent on sports, and perhaps her father would have consoled her while they were forced to enjoy the rest of their trip, completely free of any further obligations.

But a loss would have sucked for plenty of its own reasons, so she is glad that her team’s efforts were not for nothing. That night, she showers quickly, without any “mishaps” involving misplaced shampoo- too much would be suspicious, after all. But she has a different stage of her plan for tonight, and she emerges from the bathroom with the tube of Icy Hot that she packed, groaning as she does.

“My shoulders are killing me,” she whines. “Can you help me out? I can’t reach back there very well on a normal day, and right now, I swear if I try and stretch like that, my arms are just gonna fall off! My muscles are so sore…”

“Are you going to be alright for your next game?” her father asks, and she notes that he seems unable to look directly at her.

“If I take care of it now, then yeah! Please, can you help me? I’d really appreciate it.”

She can see the gears turning in his head, likely debating whether or not he wants to have to touch her so much after she has already done a good job of tempting him so far, but at the same time, she is asking him something so innocent, and as her father, it falls to him to help her out in times of need. Eventually, the paternal instincts win out and he says, “Hand it here, and just tell me where to put it.”

In a flash, she has her top off, thrown over her head, before she lays on the bed. He does a poor job of hiding how flustered he is, and she smirks into the pillow beneath her before recomposing herself and turning her head to the side. “Just all over my shoulders and back, if you can,” she says.

“Right, of course,” he mumbles, and gets his hands covered before beginning his impromptu massage. His self-control is slipping, and he internally curses his daughter for continuing to present so many temptations, unknowingly. Or at least, he assumes that it is unknowingly, because he is still convinced that his lust for her is entirely in his head.

Even now, as he rubs her shoulders and back, he can’t help but notice just how nice of a body she has, and how her breasts, when pushed flat like this, spread out to both sides. As he rubs her shoulders, he can’t help sneaking a quick squeeze, his hand drifting off to the side to touch her, before he draws it back, praying that she did not notice. She shows no signs of shock or disgust, so he thinks that he must be in the clear, at least for now.

“Honestly, you don’t have to stop there,” she says, and for a moment, he panics, before she continues. “My shoulders hurt, but if you want to get the rest of my body too, I honestly hurt top to bottom. I mean, I can probably reach my legs and stuff on my own, but I’m really sore, so it would be a big help…”

“Right.” He should probably tell her not to be so spoiled, to do the rest on her own, but if he weren’t sick enough to be attracted to his own daughter, then this closeness would not be a problem. A normal father would be able to handle this, no questions asked, so he needs to just suck it up, and give her what she wants. Didn’t he promise himself to be more available to her on this trip, to make up for all their time apart?

He couldn’t have counted on how much of a deviant Tiffany is, though. While he struggles with his own battles, she is on cloud nine. After the quick grope, she swears she nearly lost her mind, and had to do all that she could to keep him from noticing her excitement, and now, as his hands move down her body, she can hardly hold still, dripping wet and eager for him. Like this, he could push her down into the bed, holding her down as he fucked her just as hard as he used to fuck her babysitter, harder even. Certainly harder than he has ever fucked her mother.

She bites her lip as he reaches the bottoms of her legs, and begins to move back up. Though she had put a top on, she is once again wearing only a thong on the bottom, so she is left plenty exposed for him.

When he is nearly at the top of her legs, he slows to a stop, hesitating. They both know that if he goes any higher, then he will be touching her ass, but she does not want him to stop here. Moaning softly, she says, “Don’t stop now...keep going up, okay?” Her voice is low and needy, and she almost worries that she is coming on too strong, but it is hard to hold back when she has him close like this.

“A-are you sure about that?” he asks, wondering if she knows what she is asking him. He is still so deep in denial about it all that he thinks she does not realize how much she is tempting him, and that it is all in his head.

“Please,” she urges him, doing what she can to keep him from stopping, at all costs. “It would feel so much better if you did.”

“Alright, if...if you insist, Tiff.” He is so,  _ so _ weak, needing only encouragement from his daughter to allow him to set his reservations aside and move his hands up, resting them on either of her cheeks. There are so many reasons he should have and could have told her no, but with her permission, he manages to justify it, no matter how weak that justification may be.

Once he has his hands on her and has begun massaging her here, it is not long before he is groping her ass, squeezing her cheeks in his hands and rubbing them. It is not any different from the treatment that he gave to her shoulders, but there is no way to pretend that this is innocent anymore. There is no amount of denial that could save him face in a situation like this, no way that anyone could walk into this and see it as anything other than what it is, and still he allows himself to get carried away in the moment.

He slides a few fingers down, running them over her pussy, feeling how wet she is through the fabric, surprised by that and half-convinced that he is imagining it because he wants her to be turned on by this. Mesmerized, he drags his fingers along her panties, until he has moved them up, sliding along between her cheeks, her hole twitching beneath his touch. It is so easy for him to spread her cheeks now, and he bites his lip, imagining all the things he could do to his precious little girl-

What the hell is wrong with him? He jerks his hands back suddenly and looks away, struggling to catch his breath before he says, “Okay, I think that’s enough of that. It’s getting late, so we should definitely turn in for the night.”

Tiffany nearly swears in her frustration, but manages to keep her composure and keep playing innocent. That time, she knew that she nearly had him. They were so close that it is agony to know that she has to cool it off for now, but she knows that she really almost got him, and that a little more push might be enough to land him for good.

But if she pushes it right now, then she doubts it will work out. She has to get him in the mood again, get him to drop his guard and lose himself in the moment, and take that opportunity, rather than trying to force him back into it when his guard is up again. Anything that she tries right now might push him further away, and make him difficult to work with for the rest of the trip.

Instead, she decides to play it subtle, thanking him for helping her out and opting to sleep without a shirt on tonight. Nothing too pushy, just enough to remind him what he is missing out on, and what it was that caused his control to slip so easily. It is difficult for her to fall asleep with how worked up she is right now, with how he has teased her by not giving her what she needs, but after a busy day, she eventually manages, drifting off while thinking about all that she has in store for him the next day.

In the middle of the night, however, she is awoken by hands on her, and she realizes that her father is touching her, that he is groping at her breasts. She wants to pretend to be asleep so that he will keep doing it, but before she can stop herself, a soft moan escapes, and he starts, rolling over quickly and pretending to be asleep himself.

This only leaves her even more frustrated, and so horny that sleeping after that is nearly impossible. If only he would just give up on whatever is holding him back, and have at her already! She’s practically gift wrapped and hand delivered her virginity to him, so she would really appreciate it if he would open the damn gift already.

~X~

She manages to get a little bit more sleep in before she has to get up and get dressed for the big game. If her father has any thoughts regarding the previous night, he says nothing, talking to her instead about the game while she gets ready. She has to try and put her schemes out of her mind for a little while, focusing all of her energy and pent up frustration into her sport, but it pays off in the end.

After another victory, her team is overjoyed to be the champions, and Tiffany hopes that she can spin this to her advantage as well. If they had lost, she could have had him console her, but as the big victor, it only makes sense that she would want him to celebrate with her, even more after her team is done celebrating. She can hardly wait to get back to the hotel room with him, and put this phase of her plan into action.

Eventually, they are able to return to the hotel, where, after she changes out of her uniform she asks, “Can we spend some more time together hanging out? I’ve really enjoyed our time on the trip together so far, so I thought maybe we could have another little date, just the two of us!”

If he reacts at all to her usage of the word ‘date,’ he doesn’t show it outwardly, and instead, her father nods and says, “Do you want to watch a movie? The TV in here is a pretty good size, so we might as well take advantage of that.”

This works out perfectly for her. Going out would not have been a problem, but she would have had to wait until they were back in the privacy of their room before getting too close to him. Like this, she can go ahead and get started on that, and as he turns on the TV and starts looking through to select something to watch, she cuddles up close to him. Once he has something on, she scoots closer, until she has moved her way into his lap.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asks, going stiff as she settles onto him.

“Just getting comfortable,” she replies playful, and he squirms a bit underneath her, but does not push her off.

“Do you really think that’s the best place for that?” he asks, not putting up much of a fight at all.

“I’m pretty comfortable,” she says, and that puts an end to his token resistance. By the time she is completely settled, she is cuddling him and angled in such a way that he just has to look down to get a look at her cleavage, and she has no doubt that he will be taking plenty of peeks before the movie is done. By that point, she is certain that she will have won him over for good.

As it turns out, she would not be able to tell anyone a single detail about the movie. Once she has her eyes on the prize, nothing else seems to matter, and she makes sure to shift on top of him often, squirming in such a way that she stimulates him over the fabric of his pants, until she can feel his cock stirring beneath him, can feel him get harder and harder as she teases him, all while playing completely innocent.

But once he is completely erect, it is hard for her to play innocent. She focuses her movements, wiggling on his lap so that she is stroking his cock through his clothes, and she can hear his breathing grow heavier, can tell that his self-control is slipping, and that he wants her just as badly as she wants him.

And she certainly wants him right now, so much so that she can’t hide her own arousal, her face flushing and her breathing growing heavy, catching in her throat, as she does what she can to tease him and keep him aroused for her. It must be obvious to him by now that she is doing all of this on purpose, but if he has realized it, that realization is not enough to send him running this time, keeping his guard down even when she rests her hand on top of his, lacing their fingers together until they are intertwined, neither of them paying a bit of attention to whatever is on the screen right now.

Slowly, holding her breath as she does, she moves her father’s hand up until it rests over one of her breasts. She is afraid that this might be too forward and might be enough to cause him to pull back and put his guard back up, but he remains under her spell, even as she guides his hand into squeezing her chest. Internally, she curses herself for not thinking to take her bra off when she changed out of her uniform, because she would love it if he were able to feel just how hard her nipples are right now, and with how sensitive she is, she would respond to his touch even through the fabric of her shirt.

Time seems to move so slowly, but at the same time, it feels like no time at all before the movie is over, breaking the spell and bringing an end to their intimate moment. However, Tiffany is not done yet, not when she knows that she is finally about to get what it is that she has always wanted. She picks up her phone to check, pretending to read a message before speaking up, the first thing either one of them has said in hours.

“Rachel and some of the other girls on the team are going to get ice cream,” she says. “I’m gonna go with them, if that’s alright.”

Clearing his throat, still seeming a little dazed, her father says, “Um, yes, that’s...that’ll be fine, Tiff.”

She is certain that he is looking forward to having some alone time, to try and recover from the torment that she has put him through, but unfortunately, things will not be that easy for him. Or, rather, very fortunately, because she is about to put an end to the sexual tension that has been growing between the two of them for far too long, and with that, she exits the hotel room, with no intention of even setting foot off of their floor.

She walks all the way to the elevators before turning on her heel and heading back to the room, already knowing what to expect when she opens the door. She can imagine the sight that has haunted her, of her father masturbating, and after their little movie date, she already knows that is exactly what he will be doing.

By the time she has made it back to their door, she is trembling with excitement, barely able to keep her hand steady as she slides the keycard in the door, unlocking it so swiftly that he has no chance to hide what he is doing from her.

And when he tries to cover up, Tiffany decides that this is the big moment. She has had so much success so far, and the two of them have made so much progress together, that she does not want to wait for him anymore. She walks into the room, closing the door behind her, as if what she has just seen is of no concern to her, and as she crosses the room, she pulls her top of her head, tossing it to the floor. Then, she approaches her father, still frozen in his shock of being caught, and moves his hands out of the way.

“Daddy, I want this.” She says it so bluntly, so simply, that there is no room to misinterpret the meaning. It is the first time that she has actually put voice to her desires, but after all that she has done over their trip, he must have begun to suspect, at least a little bit, and now, there is no room for doubt, especially as she gets on her knees in front of him.

Fitting the head of his cock into her freshly parted lips, she wraps her hands around the base, listening to his sharp gasp at the sudden contact. She has never done anything like this before, but she has put a lot of thought into it, and she begins to work her hand up and down with a few experimental strokes, amazed by how hot and hard he is in her hand. While she does this, she moves her tongue, teasing around his foreskin, before trying to fit her tongue between it. She is not able to make her tongue fit, but her father lets out a loud and indulgent moan when she tries, so that is reward enough.

Her father has been left too stunned to speak to her or question what she is doing, but now, he is too overwhelmed by her experimentation to do anything at all, other than let her have her way with him. She pulls down his foreskin so that she can lick up his precum, greedy and excited, massaging his frenum as she does.

He is so big in her mouth that even just the tip fills her, and she notes that she is going to have to do a lot more practice to be ready for him, needing a much larger dildo to emulate his size. That is certainly no problem in her eyes; if anything, she is all the more excited to discover just how big he really is when she is the one with him, rather than spying from a distance.

She looks up at him, her gaze meeting his as she holds her breath, preparing herself before she begins to push forward, trying to fit as much of him in her mouth as she can manage. At times like this, she has to consider herself lucky to have always had little gag reflex, and what little she had, she has dedicated a lot of practice to getting rid of. Now, she is able to take him deeper into her mouth, and down her throat, until she can’t go any further, her nose pressed to his crotch, her jaw aching as she forces it to remain open as wide as possible.

He has begun to lose control of himself by now, jerking his hips slightly from time to time, desperate to fuck her face, and overwhelmed by his daughter’s eager, hot mouth, making him moan again and again for her. When she presses her tongue out to lick along his testicles, he reaches down reflexively, grabbing a handful of her hair. She takes this as a sign that he wants to take the lead now, and she is more than willing to let Daddy do whatever he wants with her, ready for him to fuck her face as hard as his heart desires.

But instead, he gasps out, “I’m just about...at my limit…”

Slowly, Tiffany pulls back, sucking as she does, and she teases his glans with her tongue, feeling the sudden spasm just before her mouth is filled with a sudden, hot burst. So many times, she has fantasized about her father cumming in her mouth, and this is like a dream come true for her, actually getting to experience it. After two more contractions, she pulls back completely, still stroking him, so that the next shot of semen splashes her face.

She looks up at him, seeing how content and pleasured he is, the expression on her face telling her that she has done a good job proving herself as his mate, and she can’t help but smile. Standing on shaky legs, she moves to straddle him as she finally confesses the truth to him.

“I’ve wanted this for years,” she says. “And we’ve had such a good time on this trip, I feel like we’ve really connected, for the first time. I never want to go back to the way things were before...I want to stay like this even when we get back home. I know that mom either doesn’t want to or can’t fulfill her duties to you, but all you need to do is say the word, and you’ll never have to feel unwanted ever again. You won’t be lonely, because I’ll be your partner, now and forever. You’re a strong and demanding man who provides everything for your family, and I want my love for you to bring new life to our family.”

Daddy stares into her eyes then, a bit overwhelmed by her sudden confession, but when he is able to gather his thoughts enough to speak, he tells her everything that she has ever wanted to hear. “I’ve wanted you for years, Tiff. I’ve always wanted you, but as your father, I never thought I could act on those feelings. You’re the light of my life- I didn’t want to do anything to scar you. But I wanted you so badly, and even now, there is a part of me that thinks we shouldn’t do this.

“But now that I know you want it too...it’s impossible for me to resist you. I tried so hard to find replacements, but nothing really satisfied me. You were the only one that I wanted, and watching you grow, I couldn’t see you as my daughter. To me, you were the perfect woman, you loved me unconditionally, and whom I loved more than I could ever hope to convey.” By the time he finishes his impassioned speech, Tiffany feels near tears, so overwhelmed by her father’s love for her, and by the discovery that he has always felt the same way about her.

The two share a passionate kiss then, with him holding her close, as if he never wants to let her go. She would be content to stay like this forever, if not for the nagging of her arousal, more desperate than ever to finally have Daddy deflower her. Tiffany lets him kiss her for some time after that, but soon enough, she pulls back from it, knowing that it is time he finally gives her what she really needs.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” she says, eye locked with his, putting it as plainly as she possibly can, and he can’t ever resist her anymore.

In an instant, he has her shorts and panties off, tearing them from her body and discarding them without a care, before he pins her to the bed, holding her wrists above her head as he gets himself into position. Tiffany gazes up at him, shivering in excitement when she feels the tip of his cock brush against her eager pussy, and she murmurs, “I’m so wet for you, Daddy…I’m all yours.”

Hearing her say the sorts of things that he has only ever fantasized about before causes him to quickly lose himself in his passion again, eager to claim his baby girl’s virginity once and for all, to make her into a woman, to make her into  _ his _ woman. Once he has had her, no one else will ever be able to lay claim to her, and no one else will ever be able to satisfy him again. He is eager to cross over, passing the point of no return, and make his daughter his own, once and for all. Without a second thought, he pushes into her, slowly at first, as he struggles to fit inside of such a tight passage, but then, as she pushes her legs up, he is able to fill her completely.

His hands drift down until he has them around her neck, squeezing just a little bit, as he begins to pound into her, showing her no mercy as he gives into the secret fantasies he has hidden from her, to the lust that has threatened to consume him for so long. Beneath him, Tiffany moans, crying out in such a lewd voice that it leaves him fucking her even harder, desperate to hear her moan even more for him.

She has never felt anything like this before in her life, and has never felt so good. There was a part of her that feared he would not be able to fit inside of her. For so long, she has known how big he was, and wondered how that was supposed to fit, and while sucking him off, she had thought for sure that she would be too small for him, so now, she is amazed at how he fits inside of her, and at how well she takes him, letting him fill her so much that, when she looks down, she can see her stomach slightly distended, and knows that that is because of her daddy.

“Fuck me, Daddy!” is the first thing that she is able to say, once she manages to catch her breath enough to speak, and it is not long before she is begging him for more as he begins to thrust into her. “Fuck me harder! Just like that, Daddy!” she cries, and each time she does, he meets her with rougher thrusts, adding more and more speed to his movements.

Soon enough, he is fucking her so hard that she can’t even speak coherently, and her attempts to beg for more only come out as pathetic moans. She can feel herself growing closer and closer; she is no stranger to orgasms, having touched herself many times while fantasizing about when she could finally make her father her own, but already, she can tell that this is going to be something much more than what she is used to, that she is working her way toward something much bigger.

Gasping and groaning, she reaches for it, letting him have his way with her and fuck her so hard that she is certain she will be sore for a good while after this, until she is finally at her limit, screaming as her orgasm rocks her body. The contractions of her climax cause her muscles to clench tight around Daddy’s cock, and that is enough to push him to join her, remaining hilted inside of her as he reaches his second climax, his seed spilling out of him as he groans.

His beloved daughter’s womb is filled with his semen, as they both ride out the waves of their shared pleasure and mutual orgasm. She is officially marked as his own, and will be his forever. All that she can do now is hope that this was enough to impregnate her, but as long as she can keep him giving her what she needs, she knows that it will only be a matter of time before she is carrying her daddy’s child.

She snuggles close to him, content with how far they have come over the course of this trip, and excited to see where the next few days will take them, before they have to return home. Just as she thought, her trip was the right time to make her move, and finally, her daddy is all hers, now and forever.

~X~

After four blissful days together, the pair find themselves back at the airport, the trip finally over. They were supposed to do sightseeing after the big game, but the two of them rarely left their hotel room at all, getting caught up on all the bonding that they had missed out on over the years.

Now, while Daddy handles their tickets and baggage, Tiffany can’t help but be distracted, spacing out while she waits for him. There are a number of reasons that could be the source of her distraction; the main one might be the way her legs feel like they could give out beneath her at any moment, still shaky from the sex they had in the back of the taxi. Daddy had made her keep quiet while fucking her brains out, and she is still trying to recover from it, still hazy and blissful.

Or she could be a little out of it because of how happy she is with the casual PDA her father keeps giving her, now that there are no more gaps in their relationship, and because they are in a place where nobody knows them, and nobody knows their actual relationship to one another. He can hold her hand or put his arm around her or even playfully grab at her ass, and no one can tell that they are father and daughter, probably seeing her as some trophy wife with her older lover. Well, that is getting closer and closer to the truth, lately…

She could also be distracted because of the length of her skirt. It is so short that when she had to bend over to pick up her suitcase moments before, she is sure that everyone behind her got a good look at the buttplug secured in her ass right now. At the very least, she knows that her daddy saw it. There are so many reasons to leave her this spaced out, but she thinks the main reason is just how overwhelmed she is by how wonderfully everything has gone for her.

As they walk through the terminal, he asks, “Would you like to get any coffee, or a sandwich, before our flight?”

“I don’t think so,” she replies. “At breakfast, I got to have Daddy’s special cream, but right now, we probably don’t have time to put any of that in anything I could order, and so it would just be disappointing.”

He smiles and says, “Alright, dear. Just make sure you use the restroom before the flight, so you won’t have to go on the plane, alright?”

“Alright, Daddy!” she says with a grin. She is so happy at how much their relationship has changed since she confessed to him. They used to be so distant with each other, and now they are closer than they have ever been. This trip has definitely changed their relationship for the better, and she is glad that he came as her chaperone.

Daddy has always been kind to her, but kept her at an arm’s length. Now, he can’t seem to get enough of her, and on top of that, he has become very possessive, not hesitating to tell her what to do. It is comforting to see him take on a more authoritative role, not only as her father, but as her lover as well. She had always suspected that she might have a submissive streak when it came to him, but she blushes as she realizes just how submissive of a slut she really is.

She can’t help but imagine herself wearing a collar for him, while Daddy holds onto the leash, losing herself in a fantasy without even realizing it. He notices that she seems even more out of it, however, and he gives her a questioning look, as if waiting for her to say something else.

“I know that if I were to have another accident, especially one in public again, then my Daddy would definitely have to discipline me again,” she says, and as he ponders what she says, she points to the family restroom, adding, “You should probably go before we get on the plane too. Plus, I’m kind of thirsty, so I’d really like more of your drink.”

~X~

A short time later, the two of them exit the restroom, so that they can finally board their flight. Tiffany is left dazed again, and ecstatic to still be able to smell the scent of her father’s semen, after snorting it off of her own breasts, where it fell after he came all over her face. The taste of his piss is still in the back of her mouth as well, and she is content with the work she has done, certain that she is getting much better at giving Daddy head, even after such a short time to practice.

~X~

When the two of them return home together, she is happy to count herself among the members of the mile-high-club. She has never been happier in her life, and her father seems to be sharing in the same euphoria, but returning to their house, they find that the enthusiasm is not shared. Her mother seems to have barely noticed they were gone, giving them a rather bland greeting of, “Oh, you’re back.”

She tries to feign interest for a little while, asking how the hotel was and how the flight was, but she doesn’t even think to ask about Tiffany’s games before she says, “Anyway, I was just about to head out, I’ve got plans with the girls. I heard some really juicy gossip about Nan’s husband, you know, he might be going around behind her back, and he might even be planning on leaving her!”

While her mother prattles on, on her way out the door, Tiffany could swear she hears her father mutter, “Now, there’s an idea…”

“I’ve absolutely got to get in on the action! You know how I am when I smell a scandal!” is the last thing she says before disappearing out the door, leaving the two of them alone together already.

She is barely out the door before Daddy is stripping Tiffany down and then carrying her straight to the master bedroom, lips pressed to hers. They have done a lot over the past week, but this will be their first time in their own home, in the bed that he is supposed to share with her mother, but that Tiffany will soon lay claim to.

She is already fantasizing about it when he bends her over the bed, gripping her hips as he pounds into her, until he brings them to a shared climax. As he cums deep inside of her, she is certain that he must have impregnated her by now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
